PROJECT SUMMARY The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core D) of this P01 will provide statistical and bioinformatics collaboration and consultation to all Research Projects and Cores. Consultation is available from the study design and planning stages through implementation, data management, statistical and bioinformatics analysis, and interpretation of results. Core D will provide support for all proposed laboratory studies and translational studies, including investigation of various biomarkers based on human samples and animal studies to support the overarching mission and central scientific strategy of the P01. Furthermore, strategies for the systematic selection of samples from all the projects and the coordination of informatics support and data management in Core D will permit data sharing and overall integration of results across projects of this P01 to develop novel approaches to understanding the pathogenesis and treating AD.